poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at the Crystal throne/Discovering the Dragons fell into an eternal sleep of Crystal/Sir Aaron releases the Aura/Ash and Lucario uses the Aura/Saving Mew, Spyro and the Tree
Here's the scene where Emerl and the others arrived at the Crystal Throne, Discovered Spyro (LOS) uses his freezing powers to encase himself along with Cynder and Sparx while Sir Aaron releases an Aura, As Ash and Lucario uses the Aura to Save Mew, Spyro and the Tree in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (The heroes are now inside the crystal throne) Tails: Where are we? (Lucario looked around then suddenly he sees gloves on the crystal) Lucario: '''(Gasp) Could it be? These are gloves but... (He sees Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx inside the crystal) Sir Aaron? Spyro? Cynder? Sparx? (He closes his eyes using his aura to see it was them after all) It is you! '''Ash Ketchum: It is? Sonic: That's them? Kidd Summers: I see... after sealing Lucario in the staff. Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx came to this chamber. And this place must be the heart of the tree of beginning. But why here? Bloom: Who knows? Tails: Look! (They see the time flower) Ash Ketchum: The time flower! (The time flower opens to see the image shows Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx walking in the tree of beginning) Sir Aaron: Where are you? Mew! Cynder (LOS): '''Spyro! Stop! '''Sparx: Whoa, calm down man, it's me! Dark Spyro (LOS): '''I-I can't... (Cynder tackles Dark Spyro and turns back to normal) '''Sparx (LOS): Spyro... Spyro (LOS): What have I done? Cynder (LOS): You're okay, Spyro. You're with friends. Spyro (LOS): I'm sorry... I... I couldn't stop. (Ho-Oh shows up but then transforms into Mew) Sir Aaron: Mew, I realized that you and this tree are one. Please take the power of my aura and saved the people. (Mew nods) Spyro (LOS): Oh, no... the war has begun! (Sparx and Cynder looks in sadness) Sir Aaron: Now accept the aura! (The aura appears on his glove) The power of aura will prevail! Chronicler: "Ride out this storm... and live to fight another day..." Spyro (LOS): '''"Get close to me! Now!" (Sparx and Cynder reacted to Spyro's and Sir Aaron's words, huddling tight towards him. He somehow formed a cloud of energy that soon transformed into a crystal, freezing them into place, while Sir Aaron now uses the aura on Mew and slowly injuring him and then lets out a yell as the image of the past of him and Mew disappears and then time flower closes) '''Emerl: Wow! Guilmon: No way! Donkey Kong: What happened? Kidd Summers: Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx sacrificed themselves in order to save the kingdom and restored peace. They were heroes like the legend say. Takuya Kanbara: It seems that he only did that to lock you in his staff is because he was trying to save you. Hunter: '''And Spyro, Cynder and Sparx freeze themselves using the crystal's power. '''Lucario: Forgive me for doubting you master and my friends. Hunter: '''(placing a hand on Lucario's shoulder and smiling at him) I think he just had, Lucario. (Lucario looks back at Hunter, but turns back and lowers his head again in shame) (Mew communicates) '''Lucario: There's a way to save the tree and Spyro. If we use the power of aura? Emerl: '''That's what Mew said. '''Nigel Uno: What? Lucario: I'll help you Mew. Takato Matsuki: '''Wait, Lucario. It could be dangerous. '''Kidd Summers: '''Takato's right, Lucario. If you use you're aura to reverse the damage you'll end in the same suspended state as Sir Aaron. '''Lucario: '''Yes, I know. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Lucario. '''Lucario: The aura is with me. (Lucario uses his aura on Mew to restore everything, but it wears off) Guilmon: What happened? Lucario: It's not working. I'm not strong enough. Spyro: Mew felt Ill. That means, we're doomed. Emerl: Let's hurry and use the Aura! Spyro: '''My Darkness is spreading, I can't hold back anymore! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''This is so bad. '''Gmerl: Does anybody know how to stop the darkness from spreading around Spyro? Ash Ketchum: Do you remember what you said before? Lucario: '''Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: (Grabs Sir Aaron's gloves and puts them on) You said that my aura is like Sir Aaron's. It's time to test if it's really true. (The aura appears out of Sir Aaron's gloves as Pikachu gets worried) Koji Minamoto: Ash, don't do this! Koichi Kimura: '''What are you doing?! '''Kidd Summers: No, it's too dangerous! You'll end up destroying yourself! Nigel Uno: '''You've got to stop this. You'll kill youself. '''Sonic: Listen, If you stop, you will let them fade away and soon Spyro will become his dark form, just like him! Ash Ketchum: If I don't do this the tree will die and so are the Pokemon who live here. And Spyro, Cynder and Sparx will both disappear and Spyro will stay dark forever! Lucario: '''Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: I'm not gonna give up! (Ash and Lucario begins to release their auras to heal Mew. The Tree of Beginning is slowly collapses causing some flying Pokemon to fly away in panic. Inside Ash and Lucario begin to glow while Spyro is slowly turning dark) Spyro: I'm feeling worse. Takato Matsuki: This is bad. Wait...i f we put Spyro to the Crystal, and the The Aura and the Green Beam. We must be able to save us and they will stay appear in existence. Guilmon: That might save Spyro! (As Ash and Lucario continues on, Mew begins to glow and Lucario pushes Ash away) Knuckles: What are you doing? Lucario: '''Leave the rest to me, Ash! '''Ash Ketchum: Lucario! Lucario: The aura is with me! (Lucario struggles as Mew glows green and Dark Spyro reaches the crystal and glows green restoring the whole tree of beginning and Spyro now turns back into his normal form, and the palace glows green all over the place, Queen Ilene, Mime Jr. and maid watches the tree glowing, Green bubbles was restored, Now we cut to the villains and Team Rocket who was also free from the red blobs) Bowser: What just happened? James: '''Seems everything's back to normal. '''Knightbrace: '''Tell me about it. '''Jessie: '''Which means we're back to being losers. '''Meowth: Hey! James: It's Meowth! (Meowth hugs Jessie and James in reunion) (Meanwhile, The other heroes arrived outside much to their relief) '''Numbuh 3: '''Yay! we're saved! '''Layla: '''Tell me about it. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes